


Remembering Christmas

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: Daniel finally remembers what Christmas is all about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Remembering Christmas

Daniel finished the last page of the translation SG7 had asked him to look at and threw down his pen. He leaned back in his chair and groaned as his body protested at being hunched over a computer for too long without rest or sustenance.

He stood up and considered his options. He could just go straight to bed, he could have a shower and then go to bed, he could have a nice long soak in the bath and then go to bed or he could make a pot of coffee.

He didn't fancy getting into bed dirty, a shower would take too much effort, he would be sure to fall asleep in the bath and, if he made some coffee, he could forget about going to bed as the caffeine would keep him awake for hours. Not for the first time Daniel realised he should have listened to jack O'Neill.

Jack had called by his office on his way home to invited Daniel to join him, a meal, a hockey game, and some well-earned relaxation. Daniel had refused. He had insisted he had to finish the translation but had promised Jack that he wouldn't work all night and that he would remember to eat. He doubted Jack had believed him but his friend had merely shrugged and left him to his work. Now, as Daniel stood, unsure what to do next, he felt a pang of loneliness and wished he had gone home with Jack after all.

He hated this time of year with a passion. Christmas was less than two weeks away. He couldn't remember a year when he could honestly say he had enjoyed the festive season until he had joined the Stargate programme. He smiled as he recalled a couple of occasions when he had begun to think he could relax and enjoy Christmas without scores of painful memories of lost loved ones, indifferent foster parents, evenings spent alone in his college room while others partied nearby. One year he had spent Christmas Day at Jack's house. They had eaten their fill, played silly games, watched TV and worn paper hats. Another year they had been off world due to a malfunctioning Stargate but between them Jack and Sam had managed to decorate a small bush with pieces of paper, nuts and sweets. They had huddled round their campfire telling stories and singing carols and Daniel had a glimpse of what Christmas must be like for ordinary people.

Now here he was, another Christmas was looming and he was beginning to feel the familiar seasonal depression starting. Jack had been talking only the other day about going and choosing a tree. He had wanted Daniel to come along and get one for his house but Daniel had refused.

"What's the point for just me?" Daniel had asked.

Jack had shook his head. "Because it's Christmas Daniel, that's the point, it's what you do."

"I've never been much of one for Christmas," Daniel had said quietly.

Jack had let the subject drop but Daniel had a feeling that it was only a temporary lull. Jack O'Neill loved Christmas, he loved all the traditions and, apart from a few years when the memory of Charlie was still too raw for him to celebrate, Jack had thrown himself into the festivities with a will. He always threw a pre-Christmas party for the SGC personnel before they left for their respective homes and then spent Christmas with Daniel and whichever other members of SG1 were available plus Janet and Cassie.

This year would, of course, be very different. There was no Janet, Cassie was visiting a college friend, Sam had arranged to go and stay with Pete's family for Christmas and Teal'c had managed to persuade Jack to let him go off-world to see Ishtar and Ryac and his new bride. Jack hadn't said what he was planning but now, as General Jack O'Neill, Daniel expected that he had plenty of invitations to choose from.

A single tear tracking slowly down his cheek woke Daniel from his daydream. He brushed it away impatiently. There was no use getting depressed, from experience he knew he would cope, he always had. Daniel's motto for the festive season was 'what you don't have you don't miss.' He avoided the shopping mall, using the Internet to buy presents for his friends instead. He didn't turn on the TV and so avoided the overly sentimental films they tended to broadcast at this time of year.

Daniel made his decision, and headed towards the coffee machine. While it was brewing he found a mug and, at the back of a cupboard, a bottle of brandy. He sloshed a generous amount into the mug and topped it up with hot black coffee.

"Happy Christmas," he toasted the empty room as he sat on the couch and flicked on the History Channel.

Daniel awoke with a start; someone was ringing his doorbell. He looked at his watch but, without his glasses, the dial was just a blur. He switched off the TV and headed towards the door, switching lights on as he went.

"Oh Dr Jackson, I'm so sorry to disturb you, I knew you were still up because I could see the TV through the window, I hope you don't mind my knocking."

Daniel's next door neighbour, Mrs Feldman, a widow in her sixties as far as he could recall from their occasional chats, paused for breath.

"Come in," Daniel held the door open and stood aside to usher his guest in but she shook her head impatiently.

"No, no time for that, I need your help Dr. Jackson."

"Is there a problem Mrs Feldman?" Daniel couldn't think what she could possibly want with him.

"I'll say there's a problem," Mrs Feldman said. "My brother and his wife have decided to come and stay for a couple of nights. They're on their way to stay with their daughter for Christmas and thought it would be nice to come and see me as well. Never bother about me the rest of the year, but now they're coming and I didn't bother to put the tree up or any trimmings as it was just going to be me and the cats this Christmas."

Daniel must have looked confused.

"I can't let them think I don't bother to decorate the house, I don't of course, not since Abner died, it just doesn't seem worth the bother just for me but now they're on their way and I just have to get things ready."

Daniel waited; knowing Mrs Feldman had lots more to say.

"I've got the tree out and trimmed that, I've made the egg nog and some mince pies and I've picked some holly and ivy and decorated inside the house but I need the outside lights fixing up. I can't do that myself and, if I wait until tomorrow to ring the handyman, they'll be here and it will be too late. Mrs Feldman finally paused for breath.

"You want me to fix the outside lights up," Daniel finally understood.

"Yes, it won't take a nice strong young man like you any time at all. I've got them all out ready and I've checked the bulbs. They haven't been used for years, not since Abner passed away but they seem to be working. I've a ladder in the garage you can use." Mrs Feldman pulled at Daniel's arm anxiously.

Daniel picked up his keys and shut the front door behind him. He knew when he was beaten. His head throbbed slightly from the coffee and brandy and he wished he had thought to pick up his glasses. He followed the still talking Mrs Feldman round to her house and into the garage. He pulled the ladder out and propped it up against the front of the house and allowed Mrs Feldman to thrust a hammer into his hand.

He started to climb up the ladder while Mrs Feldman waited to hand him the string of lights she wanted above the porch.

As Daniel teetered on the ladder Mrs Feldman handed him the string of coloured lights.

"That's right, just over the porch, that's where Abner always used to hang them. He always used to like to see the house lit up at Christmas time but I just can't be bothered with all that now."

Daniel reached for the hammer and the nail and proceeded to fasten the lights to the porch.

"Over to the left a bit, the red one needs to be in the middle, that's right," Mrs Feldman continued to issue instructions as Daniel struggled to manage the lights, the nail and the hammer and still maintain his balance on the ladder.

"They always were a thoughtless couple," Mrs Feldman's voice carried up to where Daniel was working. "That daughter of theirs is just the same, rings up just when it suits her, doesn't matter if it suits me, just does what she likes. I said to Mrs Kramp over the road, I might as well not have a brother for all the notice they take of me. Never see them from one holiday to the next and then they turn up, without a by your leave, just popping in Velma they said, just like that............."

Daniel let the woman's voice wash over him, concentrating on getting the lights tacked up to her satisfaction so that he could escape back to the peace and quiet of his own home and, he had made his decision finally, a nice long soak in a hot bath.

"That's perfect," Mrs Feldman finally announced, allowing Daniel to tap in the final nail.

"I'll come down and plug them in," Daniel said, stuffing the hammer in his pocket as he reached for the ladder.

"Don't worry I can do that," Mrs Feldman grabbed the end of the wire with the plug. "Abner always used this socket in the garage here," she pulled the wire but it didn't reach. "What's wrong with it, have you tacked too much wire to the porch, it always used to reach," Mrs Feldman complained as she yanked at the wire again.

There was plenty of wire, unfortunately it was caught around the bottom of the ladder and, before Daniel could do anything to save himself, the ladder was pulled from under him and he found himself falling.

"Dr. Jackson are you alright?"

Daniel swam back towards consciousness to hear Mrs Feldman's voice. He groaned.

"Don't move I've called 911, they're on the way. Oh I feel awful Dr. Jackson, this would never have happened if I hadn't asked you to help me. Can you move? Oh no I forgot, don't try to move, that's what the lady on the telephone said. Don't move him she told me, I couldn't if I tried, I said, not with my hip......."

Daniel groaned again. He wasn't sure where he hurt the most, his head was swimming and he just wanted to go to sleep but Mrs Feldman's continuous talking was keeping him awake.

Just as she was telling him about her hip operation in great detail the sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the distance and Daniel heaved a sigh of relief. He allowed himself to drift away as the paramedics assessed his injuries, fixed a cervical collar and gently moved him onto a backboard. Mrs Feldman's voice faded into the distance as Daniel felt himself lifted into the waiting ambulance.

"Dr. Jackson," one of the paramedics caught his wandering attention. He peered into their blurred face.

"Is there someone we could call, a relative or a friend?"

Daniel tried to focus, to remember what had happened, where he was and if he had any relatives or friends.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Jack O'Neill," Daniel whispered giving Jack's number and closing his eyes as pain washed over him.

He heard one paramedic talking to Jack as the other inserted an IV line and monitored Daniel's condition. He allowed himself to drift away. Jack would come, he could relax, Jack would look after everything. Daniel drifted away on a sea of blackness as the ambulance, siren sounding, rushed through the night.

******

"Daniel?" A familiar voice woke Daniel from his drug-induced sleep. He opened his eyes and searched until he found the blurry face of Jack O'Neill hovering over him.

"Jack?"

"Right here Dannyboy, how're you feeling?"

Daniel considered the question. He wasn't feeling anything so he guessed whatever they were giving him was doing the trick.

"Fine," he whispered. "Water?"

"Got some ice chips right here," Jack said spooning some into Daniel's parched mouth.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Christmas lights ring any bells here?"

"Mrs Feldman." Daniel groaned as the memories came flooding back. "She has to have the lights up before her brother arrives." Daniel struggled to sit up but as the waves of pain washed over him he lay back groaning.

"Daniel, for crying out loud stay still. I sent Siler to fix her damned lights, okay."

"Thanks." Daniel relaxed back into the soft pillows. He wondered where he was, how long he had been here and how long Jack had been here but he was just too tired to think. With a sigh he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

It was pain that woke Daniel again. Pain in his head, his back, his ribs and his legs. A creeping pain that insidiously curled its tendrils around every part of his being and refused to allow him to rest, he shifted and groaned. Immediately Jack's worried faces hovered in his line of vision. Daniel blinked but there they were still two Jack O'Neills, both looking tired and both yelling for a nurse.

Daniel closed his eyes again and swallowed back the rising feeling of nausea. He winced as Jack's voice jarred within his head. He willed his contents of his stomach to stay put but in vain. Luckily a nurse, alerted by Jack's call arrived just at the right moment and Daniel felt hands roll him onto his side where a bowl was waiting to receive last night's supper.

"Better now?" Jack asked as Daniel was re-positioned on his back, his face wiped and the bed covers straightened.

Daniel didn't trust himself to speak or nod. He squeezed the hand that was gently stroking his, hoping this conveyed what he couldn't manage any other way before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke again Jack had gone and been replaced by Sam Carter.

"Hey." Daniel managed to croak, smiling weakly at her worried face. She smiled.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?"

Daniel considered the question. He guessed that whatever the nurses were injecting into his IV were keeping the full knowledge of his injuries from him.

"What happened?" Daniel had only vague recollections of the events surrounding his fall and had never managed to stay awake long enough to ask Jack to fill in the gaps.

"Apparently you fell off a ladder hanging your neighbour's porch lights.

"I remember," Daniel said grimacing at the memory. "What's the damage?"

Sam shook her head, "Nothing too serious, the doctor can give you the details when he gets here."

"Not too serious but quite painful?" Daniel winced as he tried to shift his position on the bed and the pain lanced through every part of his body.

"Looks like it," Sam smiled sympathetically.

Daniel was just going to ask where Jack was when the door opened and the General strode in.

Colonel Carter, from force of habit, jumped to attention.

"At ease Carter, how many more times?"

"Sorry sir." Sam stepped away from Daniel's bedside, allowing Jack to take over her chair.

"So sleeping beauty awakens, been kissing him Carter?"

Sam didn't bother to reply, she winked at Daniel. "I'll be off now Daniel, see you later."

Once Sam had left Jack looked at Daniel. "So how are you feeling? And don't say fine."

"Everything hurts," Daniel admitted.

"That tends to happen if you launch yourself off a ladder and land on a concrete drive."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Impatient as ever Dannyboy," Jack teased.

"Actually, where is here?" Daniel asked looking round for clues. He suddenly realised he didn't have any idea where he was or how long he had been there.

"You're still in the local trauma unit but Dr Brightman is pulling a few strings and all being well you should be transferred back to the SGC later today, just in time for Christmas."

Daniel froze. "How long have I been here?"

"You were unconscious for three days and then in and out of it for another couple of days. In total it's 5 days since the accident," Jack counted on his fingers.

"Wow, so it's nearly Christmas."

"Don't worry you didn't miss it," Jack joked.

"Pity."

"What did you say?" Jack thought he had heard Daniel's comment but couldn't believe it. Surely his young friend had gotten over his hatred of Christmas by now. They had shared some good times together over the past few years. Granted Sam and Teal'c wouldn't be around this year and neither would Janet or Cassie or General Hammond but Jack had planned that the two of them would share a good old fashioned O'Neill Christmas together and was really looking forward to it.

"I'm sorry Jack, Christmas isn't my favourite time of the year."

"Was Ebenezer Scrooge a relative of yours?" Jack asked.

Daniel chose to ignore Jack's teasing. He closed his eyes and sighed hoping Jack would get the message and let the subject drop. At that moment the door opened again and Daniel's doctor breezed in. 

"Well Dr Jackson, how are you feeling?" The doctor checked Daniel's medical file.

"Sore."

"Not surprising," the doctor raised his eyes from the file and looked at his patient. "You suffered a severe concussion, a couple of broken ribs, calcaneal fractures of both heels and extensive bruising."

"Is that why it hurts?" Daniel's sarcastic tone was lost on the doctor, keen to discharge his patient and get on with his other work.

"I'm discharging you back into the care of Dr. Brightman."

"So I can leave?"

"Just as soon as Dr. Brightman organises an ambulance, you're free to go," the doctor confirmed, signing Daniel's discharge paper with a flourish and snapping his file shut.

"Take care Dr. Jackson and Merry Christmas." The doctor swept out of the room. The moment the door was closed Daniel started to struggle to sit up.

"What do you think you're doing Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Get my clothes Jack," Daniel begged, trying to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't think so Dannyboy. Discharged from here doesn't mean you're ready to go racing around. Dr. Brightman is organising an ambulance and you will be stretchered back to the SGC and tucked up in your favourite bed in her infirmary."

"I can't stay in the infirmary over Christmas Jack," Daniel moaned. The last thing he needed was having to pretend he was having a wonderful time and watching the nursing staff, wearing tinsel and paper hats, enjoying themselves. He needed to get back to his own home where he could lock the door and pretend it was any other day of the year.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "You'll do exactly what Dr. Brightman says Daniel," Jack ordered.

"That'll be the day." Dr Brightman entered the room just in time to hear Jack's words.

"Can we go now?" Daniel pestered.

Despite his assurances that he was fine Daniel didn't feel fine by the time he had been transferred back to the SGC. He realised that it was only the drugs being administered via his IV that was keeping the pain at bay. By the time he was tucked up in bed in the infirmary he was exhausted.

Jack O'Neill and Dr Brightman stood at the foot of the bed looking at the sleeping archaeologist.

"Not so keen to be up and out of here now is he?" Jack whispered.

"He's going to be very sore for a few weeks General plus the fact that those heel fractures are going to be very painful and slow to heal."

"So we've landed ourselves with one very grumpy archaeologist."

"Well you have General, I understand you have offered to take him home with you for Christmas?"

"Yeah, well he would have been coming anyway," Jack admitted. "Are you sure he's well enough to leave?"

Dr Brightman nodded. Give him a couple of days to rest up here so that we can stabilise his drug regime and then he's all yours."

Jack looked concerned.

"Seriously General, his bruises and aches and pains will disappear slowly over the next couple of weeks. He needs to keep his weight off his feet for another week and then we can arrange for some surgical shoes fitting. Once he has these he can use some crutches to get around and within 8 weeks he should be able to bear full weight again."

"He's not going to like it," Jack muttered. 

Jack was right, Daniel didn't like it.

"What?" he exclaimed when Dr Brightman explained the situation to him.

"You heard me Dr Jackson; no standing or walking for another week. I've given the General a sheet with some non-weight bearing exercises to go through with you and something for the pain." 

"What?" Daniel repeated. Why on earth didn't she just give the stuff to him and let him go home. He wondered how on earth he was going to manage at home if he wasn't allowed to put any weight on his feet but decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Dr Brightman sighed.

"General O'Neill has kindly offered to let you stay with him until you are mobile"

"Why can't I just go home?" Daniel whined.

"And just how do you propose to manage on your own?" Dr Brightman waited for Daniel's response but there was none. Of course he couldn't manage on his own he realised but he didn't want to be a burden. Jack would have lots of things to do over the Christmas holidays; he wouldn't want to be stuck looking after an immobile archaeologist.

"Is he ready to go doc?" Jack O'Neill popped his head around the door.

"He is General, have you got the package I left for you?" Jack held up the brown paper bag.

"Pills, list of do's and don'ts and an appointment card for some surgical shoes fitting next week," Jack confirmed.

"Surgical shoes!" Daniel exclaimed indignantly.

"Either that or an extra two or three weeks in a wheelchair," Dr Brightman said firmly.

"And speaking of wheelchairs, your carriage awaits," Jack teased pushing one into the room.

"Great." Daniel could see this Christmas getting worse and worse. Not only was he going to be stuck at Jack's house as an unwanted guest, having to endure the festivities, but he was going to be dependent on his friend for everything.

*****

"Christmas Eve," Jack reminded Daniel as he dumped a breakfast tray on Daniel's knees. Daniel squinted as Jack flung open the curtains and allowed the weak winter sunshine to fall across the bed. The pair had fallen into a routine over the past few days. Jack insisted that Daniel stay in bed until he had eaten breakfast and taken his medication and then he helped his friend to shower and dress before settling him in the wheelchair. Daniel hated being dependent, he couldn't even push himself around in the wheelchair as he had to sit with his legs raised straight out in front of him so that no pressure was put on his fractured heels. This meant there was little room to manoeuvre the chair inside Jack's house and Daniel was effectively trapped wherever Jack decided to position the chair.

"Lots of things to do today," Jack continued as Daniel sipped the hot coffee and nibbled a piece of toast.

"Just help me into the chair and I'll be fine, you can leave me then," Daniel offered.

"Leave you?" Jack didn't have a clue what Daniel was talking about.

"You said you had things to do Jack, I don't want you to feel you have to stay with me, you must have places to go, people to see....."

"What are you talking about Daniel, you're rambling, have you a fever?" Jack felt Daniel's forehead before his hand was slapped away.

"Jack," Daniel sighed, "I don't want to spoil your Christmas, you must have lots of things planned. Just help me into the damned chair and then go," Daniel snapped, a headache starting to niggle at him.

"Daniel, for a brilliant archaeologist, anthropologist, linguist and all the other 'ists', you can be really stupid do you know that?"

Daniel hung his head.

"All the things I have to do today, and every other day over the holidays, are with you Daniel."

Daniel raised his head in surprise.

"Surely you knew that you were coming here for Christmas?" Jack asked unable to believe that his best friend had thought he would be spending Christmas alone.

"I didn't think, you never said....." Daniel mumbled.

"For crying out loud Daniel, I didn't think I needed to spell it out. You, me, we always spend our time together. Where else would I be?"

"I thought you might have other plans, invitations, parties," Daniel tried to explain.

"Yeah, plans for both of us"

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood," Daniel tried to explain. His heart felt lighter as he realised what an idiot he had been. All he had remembered were the bad times, when he had been alone and unloved at Christmas. He should be remembered that Jack had always been there for him ever since his return for Abydos. That he had never been alone or unloved since then.

"You're a first class idiot Daniel Jackson," Jack told his friend.

Daniel smiled happily. Things didn't seem so bad now; even the indignity of being dressed by Jack didn't seem such a problem.

"So, if you've finished, let's get you up and dressed because we have plans for today Dannyboy."

Jack's plans included visits from Sam and Teal'c before they headed off to their respective Christmas destinations. Presents were exchanged and then Jack and Daniel were left alone once more.

"Okay time to get the tree sorted," Jack announced. Daniel watched as Jack carried the huge tree into the room and set it in the corner.

"You can do the lower branches and I'll do the top," Jack said, dumping a box of baubles on Daniel's knee.

The pair spent a happy hour decorating the tree while Christmas carols played on the radio. Jack insisted on trimming the wheelchair with tinsel despite Daniel's protests and once every bauble was hanging from the tree and every piece of tinsel had been draped around the room Jack and Daniel surveyed the results of their efforts.

"It looks great," Daniel said looking at the sparkling tree.

"Just a minute," Jack said heading over to the door. He flicked the light switch off and, in the darkening afternoon, the tree lights twinkled. Daniel sucked in his breath, it looked beautiful.

"Merry Christmas Daniel," Jack said coming over to the chair and resting a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Jack and thanks," Daniel said smiling up at his friend.

The pair watched the twinkling lights in silence for a few moments.

"They look so nice that I can nearly forget that Christmas lights got me into this mess," Daniel said looking at his bandaged feet.

"Yeah, well I hope Mrs Feldman's brother appreciated the effort that went into getting them up," Jack said, remembering how Daniel had ended up in the wheelchair.

"God Jack Mrs Feldman," Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel?"

"She'll be on her own on Christmas Day Jack, her brother and his wife were only staying a couple of days."

"So?" Jack didn't know what Daniel was talking about.

"She has no other relatives Jack, I think she was going to spend Christmas Day on her own."

"No Daniel, don't even go there," Jack realised what was going through Daniel's mind.

"She's an old lady Jack, she has no one, we have everything," Daniel pleaded, indicating the sparkling tree and twinkling lights.

Jack sighed; he knew when he was beaten. "Okay Daniel give her a call, I guess we've enough food for another guest."

Afterwards both Jack and Daniel admitted that they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Mrs Feldman had been delighted to be invited over; she had brought eggnog, presents for the two men and endless stories of her past life. After lunch the three had pulled crackers, played games, cards and charades until they were tired. Mrs Feldman and Daniel both had a nap while Jack cleared the dishes and then they settled down together to watch a sentimental Christmas film on the TV.

Later, when Mrs Feldman had been despatched home in a taxi Jack and Daniel had relaxed in front of the fire.

"What did you do last Christmas?" Daniel asked quietly wanting to know how his friend had celebrated while he was ascended.

"Nothing much, Sam and Teal'c came over but it wasn't the same without you," Jack admitted. "When they had gone I took a bottle and went up on the roof, got drunk looking at the stars."

Daniel continued to gaze into the fire.

"What about you did your glowy friends celebrate?"

"No, I didn't even know it was Christmas until I paid you a visit," Daniel said causing Jack to sit up straight.

"A visit, when, how, why?"

Daniel smiled, "I just wanted to know you were all alright, when I saw you I realised it was Christmas."

"Why didn't you materialise or whatever?"

"Against the rules Jack"

"So what did you see?" Jack was curious to know exactly when Daniel had popped in.

"You, on the roof with an empty bottle of Scotch," Daniel admitted.

"Oh."

"I think that was one of the reasons I wanted to come back to stay, I missed you and that visit made me realise that you missed me as well."

"God Daniel you have no idea how much." Jack wasn't sure if it was a surfeit of eggnog or the cosiness of the situation that caused him to be so free with his emotions but after all it was Christmas. He pulled Daniel towards him and dropped a kiss on his silky hair.

"It's great to be back Jack," Daniel whispered, leaning into the embrace.

Jack smiled. "Merry Christmas Daniel."

**The End**

  


* * *

> © December 2004 The usual, not mine, just borrowing them.

* * *

  



End file.
